Aureole
by Ryeka.Yuu
Summary: Sekelumit kisah antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Hinata Hyuuga dalam menjalankan misi mereka..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Gag Jelas, Terlalu menghayal

Rated :T

_**Don't Like? Please, Don't read...**_

_**~AUREOLE~**_

**Part-1**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang menikmati pemandangan dibawahnya, pemandangan desa tempat kelahirannya. Konohagakure. Ia baru kembali dari Suna dan sangat merindukan desa serta teman-temannya.

Mata biru terangnya sedang berusaha mencari sosok yang ia kasihi. Ia rindu warna rambut indigo, wangi lavender dan mata bulan milik gadis kesayangannya.

"Hokage-sama, anda sudah kembali? Tsunade-sama sedang menunggu anda," seseorang dengan seragam anbu sedang berlutut di sampingnya.

"_Baa-chan? _Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada kerumunan manusia dibawahnya.

Anbu itu tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk pelan "Sepertinya serius, baiklah aku segera kesana,"

Anbu itu segera menghilang. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Padahal perang telah lama berakhir, tapi tetap saja ada yang ingin mengusik kedamaian yang telah susah payah ia bangun bersama teman-temannya.

Ingatannya kembali melayang saat ia dan yang lainnya meletakkan bunga lili putih pada tugu peringatan di konoha. Memperingati mereka yang gugur saat berperang. Masih jelas diingatannya tubuh yang bergetar dalam pelukannya, isak tangis pilu yang terus menyayat hatinya. Ya, masih sangat jelas ketika ia melihat mata bulan milik Hinata yang terus berair ketika mengantar kepergian kakak sepupunya Hyuga Neji.

Pelukan Naruto saat itu tidak dapat meredam kesedihan gadisnya. Ia hanya bisa mendampingi Hinata.

_"Hidupmu kini bukan hanya milikmu Naruto, tapi juga milik yang lain,"_ kata-kata Neji seperti selalu mengingatkannya. Mengingat pengorbanan teman-temannya.

Kakinya kini mengajaknya berlompatan di atas atap rumah para penduduk, tidak ingin mendengar amukan Godaime hokage, mengingat tenaga yang dimiliki salah satu legenda _Sannin _itu.

Dia mendengarnya. Mendengar suara lembut milik seorang gadis bermarga Hyuga dari balik pintu yang membatasi dirinya dan ruangan Hokage.

"Cepatlah masuk, Dobe! Jangan menguping," seseorang dengan mata hitam pekat mengagetkannya.

Naruto hanya bisa meringis pelan ketika kegiatan mengupingnya ketahuan oleh sahabat baiknya. "Hai, Teme! Bagaimana misimu? Lho ada Sakura-chan juga," mata _shappire-_nya menangkap sosok dengan rambut unik berwarna pink yang sedang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Apa Tsunade _Baa-chan _juga memanggil kalian?"

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya memandang datar pintu di depannya.

"Naruto sebaiknya cepat buka pintunya, kalau tidak mau Tsunade-sama mengamuk" ucapan Sakura mengingatkan Naruto untuk segera membuka pintu di depannya.

Mata Naruto segera menangkap sosok gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja kerja Hokage. Helaian Indigo menyapu penglihatannya. Tanpa benar-benar sadar dirinya segera berlari kecil dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. "Kangen," bisiknya lirih saat menguburkan wajahnya pada rambut Indigo kesayangannya.

"Na..naruto...kun" Hinata hanya bisa terbata-bata ketika menyadari dirinya kini berada dalam pelukan mataharinya.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti membuatku kesal _Rokudaime-sama_?" Tsunade sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan salah satu pukulan ke kepala jabrik warna kuning milik Naruto.

"He..he..maafkan aku _baa-chan,_" Naruto hanya memberikan cengirannya. Dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Aku ingin kalian berempat menangkap seorang buronan yang kabur dari Konoha," Tsunade menatap mereka berempat dengan serius.

"Dia memiliki beberapa rahasia tentang _Aureole_" pernyataan singkat Tsunade membuat dahi keempatnya berkerut bingung.

"_Aureole _adalah salah satu organisasi gelap yang berkembang pesat setelah perang keempat. Mereka mengumpulkan anak-anak ataupun para warga yang menjadi korban akibat perang. Berkedokan balas dendam mereka melatih anak-anak itu untuk melakukan kejahatan besar. Salah satunya adalah membunuh para petinggi negara Hi,"

Naruto menggeram marah. "Apa-apaan itu? Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran"

Tsunade melemparkan sebuah gulungan ke arah Naruto "Aku ingin kamu memimpin mereka Naruto, ini misi sulit jadi aku meminta kalian untuk berhati-hati,"

"Baik!" sahut mereka berempat bersamaan.

Mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan Hokage. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, Naruto?" Sakura memandang Naruto.

"Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, pukul tujuh semua sudah harus ada di depan gerbang desa, dengan perlengkapan masing-masing" Naruto memberikan perintah. Ketiga anggota timnya mengangguk.

"Sakura aku ingin kamu membekali masing-masing dari kami dengan antidot. Dijelaskan disini bahwa buronan yang kita cari ahli dalam racun," Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Hinata memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang memberi petunjuk kepada kedua rekannya. Setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu, Naruto tidak banyak berubah. Mungkin hanya rambut pirangnya yang bertambah panjang menyerupai ayahnya, _Yondaime._

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu _Hime,_" Naruto masih serius memperhatikan tulisan pada gulungan yang ada pada pegangannya. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan merona. Sakura tertawa kecil ketika melihat reaksi Hinata dan Sasuke tetap saja berwajah datar.

"Baiklah. Cukup sampai disini, kalian boleh kembali dan beristirahat," Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menghilang dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Hinata baru saja hendak pergi ketika seseorang menarik tangannya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Kamu tidak kangen padaku, _Hime_?"

Hinata sedikit berjinjit untuk meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Naruto yang berlapiskan jubah hokagenya.

"Aku kangen kok, Naruto-kun," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat dengan bibir Hinata.

"Ehmm..Yo!" Sosok lain muncul dan menginterupsi kegiatan manis mereka.

Naruto menoleh dan siap memarahi siapa saja yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Dia mengurungkan niat ketika melihat sosok berambut perak sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto bertanya masih dengan tangan Hinata dalam genggamannya.

"Para tetua ingin bertemu denganmu, membicarakan misi yang akan kamu jalani besok Naruto," Kakashi diam di tempat. Menunggu.

"Haah..baiklah, _Hime_ bisakah aku minta tolong," Naruto menatap gadis lavender miliknya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto menyerahkan kunci apartemennya "Tolong siapkan keperluan untuk misi besok, karena sepertinya aku akan pulang malam. Kuncinya taruh saja di tempat biasa,"

"Etoo..baiklah..Na..Naruto...k-k..un" Hinata langsung terbata ketika mendapati keningnya dicium oleh Naruto. Naruto segera meninggalkan gadisnya dan berjalan menjauhi Hinata diikuti oleh Kakashi.

Bau _citrus_ langsung menyambut Hinata ketika ia membuka pintu apartemen Naruto. Diperhatikannya apartemen Naruto yang bisa dikategorikan sangat berantakan.

Ia meletakkan ransel miliknya di atas sofa Naruto. Dan mulai menyingsingkan lengan jaket miliknya. Sepertinya akan lama untuk membersihkan apartemen milik kekasihnya, mengingat banyaknya barang yang tidak berada pada tempatnya.

Bisa dihitung banyaknya bungkusan ramen yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Pakaian kotor yang berserakan di dalam kamar Naruto dan makanan yang sepertinya dulunya segar, sudah tidak berbentuk karena membusuk akibat ditinggal lama oleh Naruto.

Hinata mulai membersihkan isi kulkas Naruto dan berharap dirinya tidak mual-mual ketika mulai mencium bau tidak sedap.

Selesai membersihkan dapur, Hinata beranjak ke kamar Naruto. Mengumpulkan pakaian kotor milik Naruto yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Ketika melewati meja disebelah tempat tidur Naruto, perhatian Hinata teralihkan ketika melihat tiga buah figura.

Figura pertama terlihat foto Tim 7. Wajah Naruto yang masih suka cengengesan itu membuatnya tertawa kecil. Matanya beralih ke foto kedua, matanya langsung berubah sendu melihat orangtua Naruto.

'_Yondaime-sama, _Kushina-_san _sekarang Naruto-kun sudah semakin dewasa. Sayang sekali anda tidak melihatnya menjadi hokage. Mungkin terlalu awal untuk mengatakan ini tapi, saya akan selalu melindungi Naruto-kun'

Matanya kini beralih pada figura ketiga yang memuat potretnya bersama sang _Rokudaime _Konoha. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang merangkulnya dan dirinya yang merona.

'Naruto-kun, semoga misi nanti kita semua berhasil. Bersama _Uchiha-san _dan Sakura-chan'

Hinata sedang bersenandung kecil sambil memasak ketika mendengar suara bariton khas milik Naruto.

"_Tadaima, _" Naruto masuk ke apartemennya dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang memasak.

Hinata menyahut dari arah dapur, "_Okaerinasai, _Naruto-_kun_"

"Kamu masih disini Hinata-_chan_?" lengan kekar berwarna tan itu sekarang melingkari pinggang Hinata dari belakang.

Wajah putih Hinata langsung merona ketika Naruto mencium bahunya yang tertutup jaket. "Na..naruto-k..kun biarkan aku me..menyelesaikan ini..dulu,"

Dengan enggan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Hinata selesai dengan pekerjaanya. Ketika duduk ia baru memperhatikan apartemennya.

Cukup satu kata untuk menggambarkannya kini. Bersih.

Rasanya ketika ia pergi, apartemennya masih dalam kategori mengerikan kenapa sekarang bersih? Sangat tidak mungkin ada malaikat yang berbaik hati membersihkan apartemennya.

Ketika melihat Hinata yang sedang menaruh sepiring nasi goreng di hadapannya, dia tahu siapa malaikat itu.

"_Arigatou ne..Hime_" Hinata tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Sebaiknya Naruto-kun segera mandi sebelum makan malam," Hinata mengingatkan ketika Naruto sudah hendak memasukkan sesuap besar nasi goreng ke dalam sistem pencernaannya.

Ia memandang Hinata yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang memperingatkannya.

"_Hai..Hai..Hime-sama,_"

Sambil menunggu Naruto yang sedang mandi, Hinata duduk dengan tenang di meja makan.

'Beginikah rasanya jika menunggu Naruto-kun tiap hari? Kalau kami menikah..' lamunannya terhenti seketika.

"Mee..nii..kah?" Hinata bergumam tidak jelas sambil menunduk dan merona.

"Ada apa _Hime_?" Naruto mendapati kekasihnya sedang menunduk dalam-dalam.

Hinata terlonjak ketika Naruto memanggilnya dan kembali merona ketika ingat dengan lamunannya.

Naruto mendekati Hinata, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. "_Hime?_"

"_Ee..to.._tidak ada kok Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah..ayo kita makan," Naruto menatap nasi goreng di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar-binar "_Itadakimasu,_"

"Astaga Hinata, ini enak sekalii! Kamu pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik,"

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. "Iss..tri..i?" Hinata terbata-bata.

Naruto terkekeh pelan ketika mendapati Hinata memerah seperti itu. Dia selalu suka dengan wajah memerah Hinata.

"Apa _Hiashi-sama_ mengijinkan Hinata?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah serius ketika mendengar permintaan Hinata untuk menginap diapartemennya.

Dia tidak ingin Hinata dimarahi hanya untuk nekat menginap di apartemennya.

"_Tou-san _hanya mengangguk, lagi pula dirumah sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. _Tou-san _dan Hanabi sedang pergi,"

Naruto tersenyum "Baiklah, ayo pergi tidur. Sekarang sudah malam,"

Hinata mengangguk dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk berbaring diatas sofa ruang tamu, ketika Naruto menahannya.

"Kamu mau tidur dimana _Hime_?"

"E..to..di sofa, Naruto-kun,"

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya diam, segera diambilnya selimut Hinata dan menyeretnya menuju kamar tidur miliknya. "Kamu pikir aku akna membiarkanmu tidur di sofa, _Hime_?Yang benar saja,"

"Na..na..ruto..kun? Lalu, aku tidur dengan siapa?"

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, "Tentu saja denganku,"

"EEEE?"

**~TBC~**

_**Minna-san..dozo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu...**_

_** Saya pendatang baru, **_

_** Jadi mohon Review yang membangun ya..^^**_

_** Arigatou-gozaimasu ^_-**_

_** Salam hangat,,**_

_** Yuu.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Gag Jelas, Terlalu menghayal

Rated :T

_**Don't Like? Please, Don't read...**_

_**~AUREOLE~**_

**Part-2**

Mata bulan milik Hinata mengerjap pelan ketika merasakan cahaya matahari menerobos paksa penglihatannya. Matanya menangkap sosok damai disebelahnya masih tertidur dengan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Hinata memperhatikannya wajah tampan di depannya.

Wajahnya merona ketika mengingat bagaimana Naruto memaksanya untuk tidur di atas ranjang yang sama kemarin malam.

Oo00oO

"_Naruto-kk..kun, aku tidur di sofa..saja," Hinata masih di ambang pintu kamar Naruto yang sudah terbuka. Naruto memandang gadisnya yang masih membeku di depannya. _

"_Apa kamu takut padaku, _Hime?_" Dia mencoba menyelami mata bulan di depannya. Menggali lebih dalam perasaan kekasihnya. _

_Jantung Hinata seakan-akan diremas paksa ketika menatap _sapphire _yang selalu membuatnya teduh kini tampak sendu. "Buk..kan begitu Naruto-kun, aku hanya..hanya.."_

_Naruto merasakan tubuh di depannya semakin gemetar. _Oh! Shit! _Aku membuatnya semakin terpojok. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, ketika mendapati kekasihnya seperti kelinci yang sedang panik._

"Hime,_ apa kamu ingat apa yang aku katakan ketika memintamu menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Hinata mengangguk "Naruto-kun akan selalu menjagaku, menghormatiku dan.."_

"_Selalu mencintaimu," Naruto melanjutkan. "Dan apa yang kamu janjikan untukku, _Hime?_"_

_Wajah Hinata sukses memerah, bukan karena perkataan Naruto tapi terlebih karena dirinya malu telah mengingkari janji yang ia buat "Aku akan selalu percaya padamu,"_

_Hinata segera menerjang tubuh di depannya, entah kenapa bulir-bulir air mata telah membasahi pipi porselennya. "Gomen..gomen..ne..hikks..gomen..ne Naruto-kun.."_

"_Tenang saja, _Hime. _Aku akan selalu menjagamu,"_

Oo00oO

Disentuhnya perlahan pipi dengan tiga goresan tersebut. "Aku akan selalu percaya padamu, Naruto-kun," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibir mungilnya pada pipi Naruto. Cup!

Pandangannya beralih pada bibir Naruto yang selalu menampakkan senyum tiga jarinya. Jarinya baru saja hendak menyentuh bibir tipis itu, jika saja tangannya tidak ditahan sesuatu.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menggodaku, _Hime_" Naruto masih memejamkan matanya ketika berbicara.

Hinata segera menarik tangannya yang tertawan oleh tangan tan Naruto. Wajahnya merona hebat. Malu sekali mendapati dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Ma...aaf..Naru..to..kun, aku...tidak sengaja" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat jarum jam yang sedang ditunjuk pada jam beker Naruto.

Hinata menoleh lagi kini wajahnya sudah tidak merona tapi lebih menunjukkan kepanikan, "Naruto-kun ayo bangun! Kita terlambat!"

Mendengar teriakan Hinata, seketika Naruto membuka matanya menampakkan _sapphire-_nya. Diambilnya jam weker disebelah Hinata. "Sial_! Sakura_-_chan _bisa membunuh kita,"

Dilihatnya Hinata menuju dapur dengan setengah berlari, sepertinya ingin membuat sarapan. Naruto segera memasuki kamar mandi, setidaknya dia harus mandi walaupun cuma sebentar.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi tampak Hinata yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Naruto-kun? Sudah selesai?" Hinata bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menarik lengan Naruto dan mengajaknya mengikuti langkahnya menuju dapur "Ayo, sarapan"

Kalau saja tidak sedang terburu-buru, Naruto pasti akan menikmati sarapan pagi ini dengan lebih nikmat bersama _lavender-_nya bukannya hampir tersedak gara-gara mengunyah omelet terlalu cepat.

"Hinata-chan, kamu melihat jubahku?" Naruto sedang memakai _jounin vest -_nya ketika memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk mencari jubah hokage miliknya.

"Ini," Hinata mengangsurkan pakaian berwana hitam itu ke arah Naruto.

"Terimakasih," Naruto mengecup pelan kening Hinata sambil menerima jubahnya.

Wajah Hinata merona lagi. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan perlakuan manis Naruto. Tubuhnya tetap saja menunjukkan reaksi yang sama, walaupun tidak separah dulu ketika Naruto harus menggendongnya berkali-kali akibat pingsan di tempat.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi _Hime, _ayo!" Naruto menyelipkan tangan kirinya pada bagian belakang lutut Hinata dan tangan kanannya di belakang punggung Hinata.

"Kyaa!" Hinata terkejut bukan main ketika Naruto mengendongnya dan mulai berlompatan di atas atap rumah para penduduk.

"Pegangan yang erat," perintah Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di leher Naruto.

Oo00oO

Di depan gerbang terlihat dua orang ninja yang tampaknya sedang menunggu rekannya.

Salah satunya memiliki warna rambut yang unik seperti bunga sakura, _pink._ Tampak gusar dan mulai menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Awas saja, kalau dia muncul akan ku beri pelajaran. _Shannaro!_" Sakura meretakkan tembok di dekatnya.

"Ano..Sakura-_san, _jangan merusak properti desa," Salah satu ninja yang berjaga di gerbang desa mencoba menegur gadis musim semi tersebut. Sakura memberikan _deathglare _nya kepada ninja tersebut. Membuat ninja penjaga yang tadinya ingin menghentikan Sakura mundur teratur. Siapa juga yang mau menjadi sasaran amukan Sakura, kalau masih sayang nyawa.

Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Sakura yang hendak melanjutkan kegiatan meremukkan dinding di hadapannya.

"Mereka sudah datang,"

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua orang yang kini sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

Sakura langsung berlari menerjang Naruto dan melakukan pukulan terbaiknya.

"Addaow! Sakura-chan jangan memukulku seperti itu. _Teme, _beritahu pacarmu ini," Naruto langsung mengelus-elus kepala jabriknya. Sasuke mendekat, dan malah menghadiahi pukulan lainnya di kepala kuning tersebut.

"Adaaow! _Teme_!"

Sakura langsung mendengus kesal "Siapa suruh telat?" wajah sebal Sakura langsung berubah menjadi jahil ketika melihat sosok Hinata. Dia menyenggol tubuh bagian samping Hinata sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya "Hinata-chan, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai telat seperti ini?"

"Sakura-chan..etoo..." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya.

"_Dobe_, kau seharusnya tidak menghamili Hyuga sebelum misi. Kenapa tidak setelah misi selesai saja, _baka._" Wajah Hinata semakin merona ketika mendengar komentar Sasuke.

"Uchi..ha-sa..an bukan begitu..." Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Jangan menggodanya terus, ayo kita berangkat." Naruto memimpin di depan mereka. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang mewarnai wajah tannya.

"Cih," Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Diikuti Sakura dan Hinata, terdengar Sakura yang terus menggoda Hinata.

"_Teme, _lawan kali ini sepertinya akan sulit. Jangan sampai terluka," Naruto memperingati temannya.

"Cih, tidak seperti biasanya kamu takut _Dobe,_"

Naruto hanya terdiam. Teringat rapat kemarin dengan para tetua.

Oo00oO

_"Misi kali ini, jangan sampai lengah Naruto," Tsunade memperingatkan hokage muda tersebut. _

_ "Ayolah _Baa-chan _hanya menangkap buronan saja kalian sudah tegang seperti ini," Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa terasa suram. _

_ Tsunade langsung menggebrak meja ketika mendengar candaan Naruto "Dengar bocah! Kalau salah satu dari timmu kehilangan nyawa gara-gara keteledoranmu, aku tak akan segan-segan mencabut jabatanmu,"_

_ Tsunade membuka sebuah gulungan berwarna hijau di depannya "Musuh kali ini memiliki tanda sayap malaikat di dahi mereka, bisa meniru jurus apapun milik kalian, bisa melakukan _nin-jutsu, gen-jutsu _maupun_ tai-jutsu. _Mereka juga banyak melibatkan anak-anak, jadi berhati-hatilah. Buronan kali ini adalah kaki tangan musuh. Jadi kemampuannya pun jangan dianggap remeh," Dahi Tsunade berkerut, menandakan ia tidak sedang ingin main-main. _

"_Astaga, _Baa-chan _sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kalian serius sekali. Kami sudah terbiasa menjalankan misi. Apa kalian meragukan kemampuan Sasuke dan yang lainnya?Atau kalian meragukanku?" Naruto memandang tajam satu-satu wajah tua yang tidak berekspresi itu. _

_ "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin, kamu ataupun Uchiha itu mengambil misi. Dirimu dan Uchiha bungsu itu adalah satu-satunya pewaris klan yang masih tersisa untuk klan kalian," Tsunade menghela nafas "Seandainya salah satu dari kalian mati dalam tugas, tidak akan ada lagi Klan Uchiha ataupun Klan Namikaze,"_

_ Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata Tsunade. Dia lalu tersenyum._

_ "_Baa-chan, _percaya padaku. Kami akan baik-baik saja, jangan membuat keriput di dahimu bertambah,"_

_ Tsunade baru saja akan menggebrak meja ketika tangannya di tahan Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. _

_ "Aku akan membawa mereka dengan selamat _Baa-chan. _Jangan khawatir," _

_ "Baiklah-baiklah, semoga kalian selamat," Tsunade mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah untuk menceramahi hokage muda tersebut. _

_ Naruto mengangguk tegas dan segera menghilang dari ruang pertemuan itu. _

Oo00oO

Naruto dan yang lainnya menjejakkan kaki mereka pada sebuah desa yang kini tersisa hanya puing-puing saja. Bekas kebakaran.

"Apa jalan kita benar, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto menatap gadis Indigo yang sedang membaca peta di tangannya.

"I..iya, Naruto-k..kun,"

Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mendengar sayup-sayup suara anak kecil. "Hinata-chan, coba gunakan _byakugan. _Aku mendengar sesuatu,"

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian urat-urat nadi mulai bermunculan disekitaran mata putihnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya berusaha mencari jejak-jejak cakra seseorang yang mungkin masih tersisa.

"Ah! Disana," Hinata berlari kecil mendekati sebuah rumah yang terlihat hampir rubuh dan menghitam. Setelah menyingkirkan puing-puing yang menghalangi arah pandang dan langkah kaki, mereka menemukannya. Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut merah panjang sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk kedua lengan orang tuanya yang sudah membeku.

"_Kaa-san...Tou-san.._" anak kecil itu masih berusaha menggerakan tubuh orang tuanya.

Naruto seperti melihat bayangan masa lalunya ketika melihat gadis kecil yang tengah memeluk orang tuanya. Bedanya dulu ia tidak bisa memberikan pelukan hangatnya. Paru-parunya seakan tersumbat ketika mengingat mendiang orangtuanya.

Dia melihat Sasuke yang juga memandang gadis mungil tersebut. Dari matanya, Naruto yakin sahabatnya itu juga sedang mengalami hal yang sama. Melihat dua gadis lainnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Naruto segera menggendong tubuh kecil yang meronta ketika diangkatnya itu.

"Lepas...lepaskan...Ayu...jangan bawa pelgi..Ayu mau dicini..Hikss.._kaa-san..tou-san.._" Naruto memaksakan mata hijau itu menatap biru langit miliknya. Membuat gadis kecil dalam gendongannya menelan tangisannya dan sesenggukan.

"Dengar Ayu-_chan, _mereka tidak meninggalkanmu mereka hanya berpindah tempat. Mereka akan tetap bersamamu. Disini," Naruto menyentuh dada kecil itu dengan telunjuknya. "Dihatimu, jangan menangis"

Gadis kecil itu kini hanya bisa memeluk erat leher Naruto untuk meredam tangisannya. Dia tahu bahwa kini orang tuanya telah pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian.

**~TBC~**

_**Minna..Konbanwa..**_

_**Ketika mendapat review pertama...mata Yuu langsung berbinar-binar..**_

_**Jadi cepat-cepat update...mumpun masih suasana libur..**_

_**Untuk yang sudah bersedia me-review fict milik Yuu..**_

_**Arigatou-gozaimasu..saya jadi lebih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan**_

_**Yuu wa ureshii desu.. XD**_

_**Review kalian akan selalu membantu Yuu, membuat fict yang lebih baik..**_

_**Saya tunggu reviewnya..**_

_**Salam hangat,,**_

_**Yuu ^_-**_

_**NB:**_

_**Oh..ya! Kalau ada yang punya saran untuk musuh kali ini..**_

_**Yuu akan sangat berterimakasih kalau ada yang mau memberikan deskripsinya..dan juga jurus-jurus yang keren..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Gag Jelas, Terlalu menghayal

Rated :T

_**Don't Like? Please, Don't read...**_

_**~AUREOLE~**_

**Part-3**

"Ayu-_chan_, apa yang terjadi disini? Apa kamu tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami?" Sakura bertanya pada anak perempuan yang masih setia memeluk erat leher Naruto. Ayu menoleh pada Sakura, memberikan atensi lebih pada gadis musim semi itu, "Meleka..meleka...membakal ..desa..Ayu...juga.. ..meleka ...membawa Kazuki-kun..huee..hikss" suara cempreng khas anak kecil itu mulai tersendat-sendat, wajah tembam Ayu mulai memerah menahan tangisnya.

"Kazuki-_kun?_" Naruto memastikan perkataan Ayu. "Meleka juga...juga membawa Ai-_hime_, Kou-_ni_ dan..dan yang laiinn...huaaa...meleka..meleka ..." Ayu kembali menyurukkan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leher Naruto, tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sepertinya mereka menculik anak-anak itu," Naruto menyimpulkan. Mata sapphirenya melihat Hinata yang memperhatikan Ayu, dari ekspresi Hinata itu, Naruto tahu ada yang mengusik pikiran gadisnya.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis kecil dalam gendongan kekasihnya menatap mata Naruto. Hinata menggeleng pelan, meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Kita sebaiknya membawa Ayu-_chan, _dan mencari tempat berkemah Naruto," Sakura memberi saran mengingat hari sudah mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda menggelap. "Ya, Sakura-chan benar," Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak kecil yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk kelelahan, akibat terlalu lama menangis. "Ayu-_chan _untuk sementara waktu kamu ikut dengan kami ya?" Ayu hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu, cakra asing yang mendekat. "_Dobe_! Ada yang datang," suara rendah Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto. "Semua merapat!" Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata merapat mendekati Naruto, mulai bersiaga. "Hinata-_chan_ berapa jumlah mereka?" Naruto bertanya sambil menurunkan Ayu dari gendongannya. "Ayu-_chan _jangan jauh-jauh dariku," Gadis kecil berbaju biru itu mengangguk dan menggenggam erat-erat jubah hokage Naruto.

Hinata memusatkan cakranya pada kedua mata putihnya, "Byakugan!" memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Naruto-kun mereka mengepung kita, jumlah mereka banyak sekali. Dan.." Hinata terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan lebih seksama, "mereka semua anak-anak,"

"Cih! Mereka licik," Sasuke melihat anak-anak itu mulai bermunculan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto?" Sakura mulai panik ketika kerumunan anak kecil itu mulai membatasi ruang gerak mereka. Anak-anak itu terlihat tidak normal. Mata mereka tampak kosong dan berjalan seperti zombie.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras 'Sial, kenapa jadinya kami harus melawan anak kecil? Nenek Tsunade benar, kami tidak mungkin menyakiti mereka,' Naruto memperhatikan anak-anak kecil itu lebih seksama, mata biru langitnya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lumpuhkan mereka!"

Oo00oO

Perintah Naruto membuat kedua gadis dalam timnya berjengit. "Yang benar saja Naruto, kamu mau membuat kami membunuh anak kecil?" Sakura bergidik ngeri. "Na..naruto..k..kun, lebih baik kita menghindar," Hinata memberikan saran lain, dirinya tidak sanggup jika harus menggunakan _jyuken _kepada anak kecil.

"_Dobe _benar, kita harus melumpuhkan mereka, atau kita yang dilumpuhkan," Sasuke mengacungkan _katana-_nya ke arah salah satu anak kecil itu. "Sasuke-_kun_? Jangan bercanda, mereka anak-anak," Sakura memegang lengan kanan Sasuke berusaha menahannya. "Anak-anak atau bukan mereka tetap musuh," Sasuke memandang sengit Sakura.

Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dipegangnya erat lengan baju Naruto, "Naruto-_kun_? Ki...kita pergi saja," Naruto menggenggam tangan putih yang mulai mendingin karena tegang tersebut. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "Perhatikan baik-baik mereka _Hime_, apa kamu melihatnya?"

Masih menggenggam tangan besar Naruto, Hinata menggunakan _byakugan_-nya lagi. Memperhatikan aliran cakra anak-anak itu. Dia melihat tali-tali cakra tipis dipunggung mereka, membelit kaki dan tangan mereka serta membentuk segel di kening mereka. Hinata memandang Naruto dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata menerjang mereka, memutus tali-tali cakra di belakang mereka dengan kunai yang dialiri cakra. Satu persatu anak-anak itu roboh, karena aliran cakra mereka terputus. Sakura yang melihat aksi Hinata hanya dapat menganga dan terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka, _heiress _Hyuga yang terkenal lemah lembut itu tega menyakiti anak-anak. "Kamu mau diam saja atau membantu kami?" Sasuke bertanya sarkatis, sambil mengarahkan _katana-_nya ke punggung mereka tanpa belas kasihan, "Kamu tidak diminta untuk membunuh hanya melumpuhkan, perhatikan mereka baik-baik," Sasuke berkata dingin.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura memperhatikan gerakan Sasuke. 'Astaga! Ternyata aku bodoh sekali. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak ada lembutnya sama sekali? Naruto saja tidak pernah sedingin itu dengan Hinata. Huh!'

Dengan membabi buta, Sakura melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan kunainya yang dialiri cakra yang berkobar-kobar. Melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Naruto yang melihat Sakura langsung mengkeret. 'Astaga, Sakura-_chan _benar-benar menyeramkan,'

"Saa..sa..kura-_chan_," Hinata melihat Sakura dengan pandangan horor. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap fokus dengan musuhnya. Tidak terasa mereka sudah merobohkan semua anak-anak yang mengepung mereka. Naruto meminta Sakura dan Hinata untuk memeriksa anak-anak itu.

"Mereka semua sudah meninggal Naruto," Sakura memandang sedih anak-anak yang kini mereka baringkan berjajar. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, memandang tubuh-tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu. 'Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan menggunakan tubuh anak-anak, mereka harus merasakan akibatnya nanti,'

Hinata yang memperhatikan wajah Naruto, seperti mengerti perasaan kekasihnya. Diusapnya pelan pundak Naruto ingin menyalurkan perasaannya pada pemuda pirang kekasihnya "Naruto-_kun,_" suara lirih Hinata dibalas oleh Naruto dengan genggaman erat pada tangan porselennya.

"Itu..itu.._ni-chan_!" teriakan Ayu membuat mereka berempat menoleh memperhatikan arah pandang gadis kecil yang kini menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang di atas pohon.

Tampak sosok dengan rambut coklat jabrik memakai jubah berwarna hitam yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum sinis yang tampak di wajah pucatnya. "Tidak kusangka, _Rokudaime-sama _mau melawan boneka-bonekaku.."

Oo00oO

Mereka berempat bersiaga, memperhatikan musuh yang turun dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menjejakkan kakinya pada tanah. "_Hajimemashite, _Aku Karada, yang yakin sebentar lagi kalian akan jadi bagian dari koleksi boneka terbaikku, hmm..._Rokudaime-sama, _Uchiha, Hyuga dan errrr..." Laki-laki berambut coklat itu menunjuk Sakura "aah...Haruno..murid Tsunade,"

"Darimana kau tahu nama kami?" Sakura menggeram marah.

"Ayolah...tidak sulit menemukan nama kalian dalam daftar pahlawan setelah perang..semua orang membicarakan kalian..tapi tidak dengan mereka yang menjadi korban," wajah musuh di depan mereka menggelap "kalian terlalu gembira di atas penderitaan orang lain, cih! Aliansi shinobi? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kalian membuat banyak nyawa melayang hanya demi melindungi _jinchuriki _benar-benar bodoh dan _dia _juga orang bodoh,"

Mereka menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terdengar "kalian mengorbankan _tunanganku _huh! Sara benar-benar bersemangat ikut dalam aliansi bodoh itu, tapi apa yang di dapat? Dia mati, tanpa ada yang peduli. Yang kalian pedulikan hanya para kage tua bodoh, _jinchuriki, _dan Uchiha si penghianat,"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Teman-teman kami yang gugur tidak ada yang sia-sia, mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi mereka yang hidup demi banyak orang, semangat mereka membantu kami bangkit, kau meremehkan semangat mereka. Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengotori jasa mereka," Naruto menggeram marah.

"Katakan itu jika kau bisa menjaga tunanganmu dengan benar _Rokudaime-sama,_" Karada menekankan suaranya pada kata terakhirnya dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat lawan di depannya mulai menggeram.

Tangan Karada mulai membentuk segel, "_Chimei-makihage!_"

Sulur-sulur cakra berwarna biru mulai terlihat keluar dari ke sepuluh jari Kurada. "_Tanshi!_" sulur-sulur cakra itu mengincar mereka. Menembus tanah yang mereka pijak.

Dengan gesit keempatnya berlompatan menjauh, Naruto menggendong Ayu dan mengajaknya bersembunyi di tempat yang aman. "Ayu-_chan _jangan keluar dari sini sebelum kami kembali, mengerti?" Ayu mengangguk patuh.

Naruto melihat ketiga rekan timnya, sedang berusaha menghindar dari serangan Karada. Ia memperhatikan lebih seksama kemampuan musuhnya. Terlihat sulur-sulur cakra itu menari-nari menyerang ketiga temannya.

'Tidak ada cara lain selain menyerang tubuh utamanya,' pikir Naruto.

"_Chidori!_" tubuh Sasuke kini terlihat dialiri listrik serta _katana-_nya.

"Jangan lakukan itu _Uchiha-san,_" kata-kata tenang Karada membuat Sasuke meradang. Sasuke berlari cepat mendekati musuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti, tubuhnya terasa diambil alih sesuatu "Ayo kita coba lihat bagaimana ekspresimu ketika melihat Haruno Sakura mati di tanganmu sendiri,"

"_Hikitsugu! Sigyou-hontai!_" Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri menerjang Naruto yang mencoba menahannya. "Hentikan! _Teme_! Kamu bisa membunuh Sakura,"

Sakura berusaha menghindar, tapi tidak bisa kakinya seperti ada yang menahan. Matanya menatap_ oniks _milik Sasuke. 'Sasuke-_kun, _apa aku akan mati?'

Sasuke berusaha menghentikan langkahnya, berusaha menghentikan _chidori _miliknya tapi tidak bisa. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Sakura?' _emerald _dan manik hitam Sasuke mencoba berkomunikasi.

"Haha...haha..lihat! Para pahlawan ini cuma bisa membual, ini akhirnya! _Surashuu_!"

_Katana_ Sasuke sudah akan menyentuh tubuh Sakura ketika sebuah tangan tan memegang lengannya. "Kendalikan dirimu Sasuke!" Teriakan Naruto membuatnya sadar.

Dengan usaha yang benar-benar menguras tenaganya, Sasuke memutus benang cakra yang mengendalikan dirinya. Dan membebaskan Sakura yang masih diam mematung, akibat tali cakra Karada.

Tubuh Sakura langsung jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. "Wah! Wah! Kalian bisa lolos juga ya,"

"Kau!" Naruto merapalkan jurusnya "_Kagenbunshin no jutsu!_"

Tiruan-tiruan Naruto bermunculan. "Enyah kau! _Rasengan_!" Pusaran bola angin berwarna biru mulai bermunculan di tangan setiap _bunshin _Naruto. Mereka bersamaan menyerang Karada.

Karada yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum "Trik lama _Rokudaime-sama,_"

"_Marui-shien,_" sulur-sulur cakra itu membanyak dan melindungi Karada dalam bentuk kubah besar. "_Sauzando-senshi!_" Sulur-sulur itu mulai menjalar keluar menusuk setiap _bunshin _yang menyerangnya.

"Aargh!" Lengan kanan Naruto terasa perih. Tusukan sulur cakra itu terasa perih dan panas.

"Hati-hati _Rokudaime-sama _sulurku memiliki racun," Karada tersenyum licik.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Teriakan Hinata membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari lengannya dan kembali melihat musuhnya. Sulur-sulur itu kembali menyerang Naruto. Naruto mulai berlompatan lagi.

Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati tubuh utama Karada. Akibat sulurnya yang selalu menyerang mereka dari jarak jauh.

"Kalau begini terus aku merasa bosan, kutunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik," Karada menghujamkan lagi sulur cakranya. Sulur-sulur itu menghujam tanah yang mereka pijak. Tanpa disadari Hinata, salah satu sulur yang sudah menembus tanah itu menusuk belakang kepalanya.

Dalam sekejap, yang Hinata dengar berikutnya hanya teriakan Naruto dan semuanya menghitam.

**~TBC~**

_**Minna...konbanwa..**_

_**Arigatou kepada semua yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview karya Yuu yang tidak jelas ini..hehehe**_

_**Bagi yang merasa jurus yang dimiliki musuh itu aneh..silakan komentarnya..**_

_**Yuu juga merasa aneh...**_

_**Cukup frustasi membuat chapter ini..benar-benar sulit merangkai kata untuk adegan berantemnya..**_

_**Harus baca ulang Naruto untuk merhatiin jurus-jurus mereka lagi...hahaha..**_

_**Ya sudah..semoga minna menikmati membacanya...**_

_**Salam hangat..**_

_**Yuu^ _-**_

_**NB:**_

_**Tolong review yang banyak dan bila berkenan kasih saran yang banyak. Hehe^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Gag Jelas, Terlalu menghayal

Rated :T

_Don't Like? Please, Don't read..._

_~AUREOLE~_

**Part-4**

"Haha...lihat, kamu bahkan tidak bisa melindungi tunanganmu sendiri _Ro-ku-da-i-me-sa-ma,_" dengan tatapan mengejek Karada menekankan kata terakhir dari ucapannya. Belum pernah sekali dalam seumur hidupnya ini dia bisa merasakan kesenangan ini, mempermalukan orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai '_sang penyelamat_'.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakitkan? Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika melihat Sara membeku di hadapanku," Karada menatap tubuh Hinata yang kini berada dalam dekapan Naruto.

Naruto menatap geram laki-laki berambut panjang yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Kau, benar-benar brengsek!" Pupil matanya berubah menjadi tanda minus, tanda dia akan menjadi lebih serius sekarang.

"Ho...kita lihat apa kamu yakin akan menyerangku setelah ini," Karada tersenyum sinis. Ini yang dia tunggut-tunggu, pertunjukkan puncak yang akan membuat ketiga lawan di depannya tidak berkutik. Walaupun licik tapi ia harus menang, demi Sara, demi dirinya dan demi _orang itu._

Naruto berjalan mendekat, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku muak setelah kau membuat Hinata seperti itu," Dia benar-benar marah. Harusnya dia bisa melindungi Hinata. Dia marah pada Karada, akibat semua kata-kata dari laki-laki itu benar. Musuh di depannya benar, dia tidak bisa melindungi Hinata. Matanya menatap tubuh lemah yang kini tergolek dalam pelukannya. Perlahan diletakkannya tubuh Hinata di atas tanah. Matanya menatap sengit lawan di depannya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Hinata. Harus.

Tangan terlatih berwarna tan itu mulai membentuk segel, matanya berkilat marah "_Kagebunshin no jutsu,_" sesosok tiruan dirinya berdiri tegak disampingnya.

"Jangan lupakan kami, Naruto" Sakura berdiri di samping kanannya. Matanya melihat sosok Sasuke di sebalah kiri tubuhnya yang sedang bersiaga dengan _katana-_nya.

"Kami akan menyerangnya duluan Naruto, agar dia tidak bisa membentuk kubah cakra tersebut setelah itu dia milikmu," Sakura membisiki Naruto tentang rencana mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, tangan Naruto sudah betul-betul gatal untuk menghabisi musuhnya. Tapi jika bertindak serampangan, itu akan buang-buang energi, jurusnya tidak terlalu mempan untuk jarak jauh. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Sakura memberi aba-aba pada Sasuke, dan dalam hitungan ketiga mereka berlari melesat menyerang musuh mereka dari samping.

Sasuke yang pertama menyerang, mulutnya mengeluarkan semburan api untuk serangan pertama. Seperti yang mereka duga, Karada langsung membuat perlindungan dari sulur cakranya. Belum sempurna kubah tersebut, Sakura meretakkan tanah yang mereka pijak dengan tinju miliknya "_Shannaro!_" Kubah perlindungan Karada seketika lenyap ketika dia harus melompat untuk menghindari dirinya terkena serangan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Di belakangnya Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan _Chidori_-nya. Karada ingin membalas walaupun kulitnya terbakar akibat serangan Sasuke. Tangannya sudah bersiap dengan sulurnya ketika Naruto menyerangnya dengan _Rasengan _yang ukuranya lebih besar.

Serangan beruntun itu, membuat musuh mereka akhirnya terkapar tak berdaya. Darah di bagian dada yang tak tertutup itu menggambarkan bagaimana dasyatnya serangan kombinasi team milik Kakashi itu. Mereka cukup terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Karada yang masih bisa bergerak, berusaha tegak. Ketiga pasang mata tersebut memandang lawannya dengan siaga, "Kalian kira ini sudah selesai?"

Kata-kata dingin Karada membuat ketiga sosok yang masih berdiri tegak tersebut menegang. Karada tiba-tiba melompat dan berdiri di atas dahan pohon, memandang kepada ketiga lawan dibawahnya. "Kalian membuatku muak!" seruan Karada diiringi munculnya sulur-sulur yang kini ukurannya tampak membesar, kalau tadi terlihat seperti tali biasa kini malah terlihat seperti akar pohon besar.

Mereka bertiga berusaha menghindar, menghalangi setiap gerakan sulur yang seakan ingin menikam mereka. Sasuke menebas sulur cakra itu dengan _katana-_nya tapi tetap saja sia-sia sulur itu kembali memanjang dan berusaha mengincar tubuhnya.

"Aaarghh!" Teriakan Sakura membuat kedua rekannya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sakura yang kini terikat tali cakra pada dahan pohon.

"Tenang saja, Uchiha-_kun _pacarmu akan baik-baik saja, mungkin dia hanya akan kelelahan,"

Sasuke memandang Karada sengit, dia menatap gadis musim seminya yang kini tampak kelelahan.

"_Amaterasu,_" Kobaran api hitam mulai melalap tubuh Karada. Tapi sulur cakra pada Sakura tetap tidak menghilang.

Tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh melesat melewati Naruto dan Sasuke menerjang tempat Karada. Helaian Indigo yang tertangkap mata Naruto membuatnya sadar siapa sosok itu.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Naruto meneriaki Sasuke yang sepertinya menikmati acara bakar-membakarnya. Sasuke menghentikkannya. Menghilangkan kobaran api hitam yang hampir menghanguskan tubuh Karada.

"Cih! Panas sekali Uchiha, bukan begitu Hyuga-_chan_" Karada menatap sosok yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Naruto yang melihat adegan di depannya menggeram marah "Lepaskan tangan busukmu itu,"

"Tenanglah _Rokudaime-sama_, untuk saat ini sepertinya tunanganmu lebih memihak padaku," Sebuah kunai menempel erat pada leher Hinata.

"Jangan coba-coba," suara rendah Naruto memperingati lawan di depannya.

"Jangan melawan kalau begitu,"

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengembalikan keadaan matanya seperti biasa, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Melihat lawannya yang kini menuruti kemauannya, Karada mengeluarkan sulurnya dan menawan tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke pada batang pohon.

"Nah, Hinata-_chan _lakukan tugasmu,"

Hinata yang kini memberikan tatapan kosongnya mulai berjalan melangkah mendekati Naruto dengan kunai di tangannya. Naruto menatap khawatir gadis di hadapannya. Dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu.

Hinata kini hanya berjarak setengah meter dari Naruto, "_Hime,_" Naruto mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran gadis Indigo tersebut. Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Serasa suara tersebut menjadi mantra untuk dirinya. Tapi dirinya tak melihat pemilik suara itu. Merasa sia-sia dia mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikannya dan mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto lagi.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lagi kini lebih keras ketika jarak mereka tinggal selangkah lagi. Hinata terdiam "_Da..re?_" bisikan lirih Hinata membuat Naruto menegang. Hinata tidak mengenali dirinya.

"Brengsek! Kau apakan Hinata?!" Naruto menggeram marah kepada Karada. Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh licik. "Tak kusangka akan semenyenangkan ini," jawaban dari Karada semakin membuat emosi Naruto bergejolak.

"Hinata!"

Oo00oO

_Tempat ini gelap. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Kuseret langkahku, berjalan lebih jauh semoga saja ada jalan keluarnya. _

_ "_Hime,_" sebuah suara terdengar. Siapa? Kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun. _

_ "Hinata," suara itu lagi. Hinata? Siapa itu? Namaku?_

_ Aku harus mencari tahu. Aku ingin keluar dari sini. _

_ "Hinata!" suara itu kini lebih keras seakan menamparku. _

_Sebuah kenangan tampak melayang mengelilingiku memutarnya seperti film layar lebar. "Hentikan!" sesosok anak kecil dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut jabrik berwarna pirang sedang berusaha menghentikan tiga anak lainnya yang sedang mengganggu anak perempuan dengan rambut indigo. _

"_Itu..aku?" aku berusaha menggali lebih dalam lagi. Sampai rasanya kepalaku mulai berdenyut-denyut._

"_Hinata-_chan! Ganbatte!_" panggilan itu lagi. Kenangan tadi telah terganti, sekarang menampakkan dua orang yang sedang bertarung. _

_Aku menatap gadis indigo itu lagi. Iya, itu aku dengan Neji-_ni san. _Tapi, anak pirang itu siapa? _

_Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku, kini tampak dua orang yang sedang berpelukan erat di pinggir air terjun. Seorang dengan rambut Indigo, seorang lagi dengan rambut pirangnya yang kini tampak lebih dewasa. _

"_Aishiteru yo, _Hinata,_" kalimat itu seakan menghantamku. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut hebat. _

"_Na..na..ru..to-_kun?_" sesak. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku ingat sekarang, itu Naruto._

_Aku harus kembali. Kulangkahkan kakiku mencari jalan keluar. Kini aku melihatnya, melihat cahaya terang itu. Aku kembali Naruto. _

Oo00oO

Mata putih Hinata, kembali seperti semula. "Na..ru..to-kun?" panggilan lirih Hinata membuat Naruto sadar bahwa gadisnya telah kembali. "Hinata! Menyingkir dari sana sekarang," Naruto memperingatkan.

"Oo...rupanya sudah sadar, yah apa boleh buat harus gunakan cara kasar," Karada merapalkan segelnya "_Chisi yon-dankai! Chakura-ropu_" sulur-sulur cakra kini tampak mengikat tubuh Hinata.

"_Hikitsugu!_" tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata mengejang. Dirinya dikendalikan.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriakan Naruto tidak menyurutkan aksi Karada. Dia sudah akan melepaskan tali-tali cakra itu, andai saja jika Hinata tidak menaruh kunai di lehernya.

"_Seigyou-hontai!_" Hinata menurunkan kunainya mencari dada kiri Naruto. "Na..naruto-kun, aku..aku tidak bisa bergerak," Hinata terbata-bata, air matanya mulai menggenang. Dia lebih baik mati daripada harus membunuh Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri.

Naruto memperhatikan gadisnya yang kini sedang bergulat dengan tubuhnya sendiri, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Pandangannya beralih pada Karada yang mengarahkan sulurnya kepada Hinata dari belakang seakan mengancam Naruto jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak diperlukan.

Mungkin bisa dengan cara itu. Dia melirik Sasuke. Dan sepertinya sahabatnya itu mengerti.

"Yah..ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tunanganmu tersayang _Rokudaime-sama, Hakai_!" Hinata mengayunkan tangannya. Matanya menatap ngeri tangannya yang bergerak tak terkendali. Dia menatap _sapphire _yang selalu membuatnya teduh.

Naruto menatap Hinata yakin seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. "Jangan...jangan..." Hinata berusaha menghentikkan tangannya sesaat sebelum kunai itu menyentuh _jounin vest _Naruto.

Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh Hinata. Dia berusaha menahan serangannya, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan," dia berusaha mengendalikan tangannya.

"Ck, keras kepala!" Karada menggeram marah.

Kunai itu mulai maju secara perlahan, tangan Hinata bergetar menahannya "Ber..henti.." Kunai dalam genggamannya sudah menembus jaket Naruto dia bisa merasakan kulit Naruto dari kunainya.

Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah porselen Hinata, ia menatap Naruto "Na..na..ru..to-kun, kumohon..hen..hentikan..aku,"

"Jangan banyak bicara! _Seigyou-hontai!_"

"Aaaarggh!" Hinata menjerit kesakitan. Naruto menggeram marah "Karada! Kau bajingan! Jangan lukai Hinata!" Karada hanya terkekeh.

Hinata dapat merasakan kunainya mulai menembus kulit terluar Naruto. "Ja..ja..ngan!" Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat, matanya menatap ngeri, ketika darah mulai merembesi jaket Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit sakit, tapi dia harus bertahan. Hanya ini kesempatan yang dia punya.

"Cih! Cepat lakukan," Karada menggeram marah.

"Tidakk!" Hinata berteriak ngeri ketika kunainya menembus kulit tan Naruto. Darah merembes keluar.

"Naruto-_kun!_" Hinata mencabut kunainya dan menubruk tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengelus pelan rambut Hinata.

"A...apa? dia lepas?" Karada tampak gugup sekarang.

Sasuke bertindak cepat, aliran listrik menyerang tali cakra yang mengikatnya dan dia terbebas. Hal yang sama dilakukan Naruto, dia mengaliri tali tersebut dengan cakra _kyubi._ Masih dengan darah yang merembes dari dada kirinya, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata "Ayo Hime! Kita balas perbuatannya,"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "_Juho soshiken_" Kedua tangan Hinata memukul dada Karada, disusul Sakura menghantam perut Karada dengan tendangannya. Tampaknya Sasuke membebaskan gadis _pink _itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto menggabungkan _chidori _dan _rasengan _mereka. "Rasakan! Ini untuk Hinata dan Sakura," Naruto berteriak murka. Segala gejolak emosi yang ditahannya tadi guna untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, akhirnya bisa ia keluarkan.

"Uaaaghh!" Tubuh Karada yang kali ini tampak babak belur tepat menghantam tanah. "Kamu kira dengan begini, pacarmu akan tenang hah?" Naruto menarik baju bagian depan Karada. "Kau benar-benar rendah!"

Tanpa di duga aliran air tampak menggenang di mata coklat Karada. "Sa..sara..dia..berjanji padaku untuk kembali...ketika kami harus...ber..beda kelompok..saat perang,"

Naruto membiarkan Karada untuk duduk, "Tapi..ta..pi..yang terjadi berikutnya...kelompok Sara...tidak datang saat perang akan berkumpul...dia..dia dibunuh, tidak ada yang peduli! Kau tahu, kalian tidak peduli bahwa ada duri yang bersiap menghancurkan! Sa..sara..bermimpi hidup dalam dunia tanpa perang..tapi itu tidak pernah terwujud, karena kalian tahu kenapa? Dia dibunuh! Gara-gara kau! Andai saja kau menyerahkan dirimu tentunya tidak akan ada korban! Andai saja kau tidak ada!" Karada berteriak marah.

Plaaak!

Tamparan telak pada pipi kiri Karada. Tangan Hinata tampak bergetar. "Jangan...jangan..sekali-kali kau berani menyalahkan Naruto-_kun, _tanpa dia kami tidak akan bisa berjuang sejauh ini, apa dunia yang diinginkan Sara-_san _adalah ketika kalian semua dijadikan budak?!"

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, gadisnya tampak bergetar. Hinata marah.

Karada terdiam sejenak. Dia menutup mata mengingat kenangannya.

Oo00oO

"_Karada-kun! Lihat! Aku juga ikut menjadi salah satu bagian dari aliansi _" _Sara tersenyum senang sambil menunjuk ikat kepalanya. _

"_Aku akan ikut! Aku ingin mengakhiri perang, hehe"_

_Karada memeluk gadisnya "Akankah ini berakhir?" Sara yang kini berada dalam dekapan Karada mengangguk yakin. _

"_Bisakah kamu berjanji untuk pulang dengan selamat?" Karada semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. _

"_Walaupun aku tidak bisa menepatinya, bukankah kamu akan melanjutkan cita-citaku?" Sara tersenyum. _

_Karada mengangguk memberi keyakinan. "Apapun itu,"_

"_Hiduplah dengan bahagia Karada-kun, ada ataupun tidak aku disampingmu kamu harus bahagia, _"

_Tubuh Karada bergetar menahan tangisnya "Aishiteru yo,"_

_Sara tersenyum cerah "Aishiteru mo,"_

Oo00oO

"Pantai utara," bisikan lirih Karada membuat empat pasang mata memberi perhatian lebih kepada lawan mereka yang kini mulai tampak melemah. "Jika, kalian ingin mencari Hakai, dia ada di pantai utara,"

"Sakura," suara rendah Naruto memberi tanda pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Cakra kehijauannya mulai berpendar menyembuhkan luka-luka pada tubuh Karada.

"Orang yang penting bagimu, harusnya kamu bisa melindunginya. Melindunginya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kamu miliki," perkataan Naruto menghantam Karada. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, membiarkan Sakura menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Karada melihat Naruto menjauh bersama Hinata.

"Dia pasti mengerti perasaanmu, mulai sekarang hiduplah lebih baik. Kami akan berusaha mewujudkan dunia tanpa perang seperti yang diimpikan Sara-_san,_" Sakura menghentikan pengobatannya dan beralih pada Sasuke yang masih menunggunya.

Karada memandang kedua orang yang pergi mengikuti Naruto. Dia tersenyum "Akhirnya aku lega," Dia pun menghilang.

"_Arigatou,_" bisikan lirih tersebut seakan menggelitik indra pendengaran Naruto. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukan tubuh Karada. Naruto tersenyum "_Douta,_"

**~TBC~**

_**Minna...gomenasai...**_

_**Yuu updatenya lama sekali...**_

_**Ini hasil setelah bertapa berhari-hari depan laptop...**_

_**Benar-benar suatu hal yang luar biasa Karada-**_**kun **_**bisa dikalahkan..hehehe..**_

_**Karada itu licik, bukannya kuat...banyak yang bertanya..apa lawannya kuat sekali..**_

_**Sebenarnya tidak..dia itu licik...**_

_**Sosok ini terinspirasi dari Sasori..dan jurus pengendalian darahnya Katara...**_

_**Kombinasi aneh...**_

_**Bagi yang puas dengan chap ini...silakan reviewnya..**_

_**Bagi yang tidak puas silakan komentarnya...**_

_**Yuu kira mungkin fict ini akan berakhir di chap 10 atau lebih..bisa juga kurang..**_

_**Yuu masih kelimpungan dengan ide..hehe**_

_**Arigatou bagi minna yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mengetik komentar untuk fict ini...**_

_**Yuu senang sekali...**_

_**Ditunggu di chap berikutnyaa...**_

_**Salam hangat, **_

_**Yuu ^_-**_


End file.
